


Welcome Back

by irenereru



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (2020)
Genre: Gen, M/M, just a little treat for you all, movie secuel, robotnik's return
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:28:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25426141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irenereru/pseuds/irenereru
Summary: My take on how the secuel to the Sonic movie should begin.
Relationships: Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik & Agent Stone, Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik/Agent Stone
Comments: 1
Kudos: 49





	Welcome Back

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this a while back, but I polished it a bit.
> 
> I did an animatic based on this fic, you can check it out here: https://youtu.be/rNLoKD1jEZY

There was a litte house in the middle of nowhere, hidden behind the trees, deep in a forest.

The now ex-agent Stone was looking at the TV sadly while drinking some coffee, a special playing were a couple kissed under the snow.

He sighed.

Looking at his right, an entire wall was covered in maps, papers, pictures, all different clues of a search for Dr. Robotnik.

He was able to track down his movements on his last hours on earth, but nothing more.

It was as if the man completely banished from existance...

He gave up on hope weeks ago.

Getting up and walking into the kitchen to leave the empty mug, he passed by his cats, Robot and Nik, who were happily playing with the ribbons and decorations on the tree.

Suddenly, there was strong, blinding, golden light outside.

Stone quickly turned around, looking at the light in shock.

He stepped outside in the snow.

Seeing a shiny circle in the air close, a figure appeared, standing where the light used to be.

It turned around slightly.

Stone looked shocked.

Its clothes are all ripped appart, damaged, and dirty.

It carried a rock and and odd, metallic backpack, which were let go, falling on the snowy floor.

Bald, with a crazy mustache, it took out its googles.

_"Hello, Agent Stone"_ , Robotnik said at Stone with a big smile on his face.

Stone slowly started smiling warmly on the cold night.

_"Welcome back, doctor"._


End file.
